The purpose of this shared instrument grant application is to obtain NCRR funds to purchase an analytical imaging system to be shared by a group of NIH funded investigators at the Comparative Medicine Clinical Research Center of the Wake Forest University School of Medicine. The Major User Group is supported by 2 Program Projects and 2 RO1 grants from 4 separate NIH institutes. These investigators have critical needs for sensitive, quantitative, molecular analyses in order to effective advance their research. The instrumentation requested is a Molecular Dynamics STORM 860 PDSI Analytical Imaging System, a unique system which has capability of storage phosphor autoradiography (phosphorimaging), direct fluorescence analysis, and chemifluorescence analysis. These characteristics facilitate a broad range of analytical assays useful in nucleic acid and protein analysis. The instrument has a wide, linear dynamic range useful for quantitative data collection at any exposure intensity, eliminating the need for repeated scans and variable exposure times. Other features include high-resolution images, short scan times, large format capability, and powerful software to rapidly provide accurate data. No comparable equipment capable of performing any of these functions currently exists at this facility. The on site availability of the instrumentation will greatly expand the analytical capabilities of the Major User Group and will attract more users and applications once available. This system will enable us to carry out all of our analyses on site, which will increase investigator productivity and efficiency in the investigation of mechanisms involved in a variety of disease processes. The Section on Comparative Medicine of the Wake Forest University School of Medicine fully supports the proposed plan, and will contribute to the effort by providing space and continuing support for the maintenance of the instrumentation as necessary.